


The ordinary lives of some girls

by GuyTM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyTM/pseuds/GuyTM
Summary: A story/collection of stories that are set in the Life is Strange universe. All chapters will be related, but each will be set at different times showcasing different events just for fun.*These will be short chapters, probably staying around 1,500 words for each one**Going to try and update weekly!*





	The ordinary lives of some girls

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic. This is basically going to be a bunch of random stories that take place in the Life is Strange universe. I'll make them all link in some way, but this just allows me to write about whatever and have fun with things that Chloe and Max may get up to!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And if you get a chance please leave comments to let me know what you thought! I am aiming to update weekly, so if I'm not you have permission to shout at me!

“Ur mom gay lol” Max slowly typed out on her phone. Tapping away at the touch screen whilst she laid there atop her bed. Max plunged her thumb down victoriously and with a ‘swoosh’ the text had been sent. Max peered away from her phone, taking in the familiar view of her dorm room. The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall had only grown over the last month, hardly showing any signs of the wall that was present behind it. Outside the window was the courtyard of the dorms stretching out into the Arcadia Bay forests surrounding the campus. Max slowly but surely drifted off into a trance giggling fondly at past events that took place in those very woods outside from where she lay.

A flurry of buzzes on Max’s chest ripped her out of her daydream and back to reality. Sluggishly, she brought the front of her phone to her face and read the stream of texts that sat there awaiting her.

“no. U.”

“btw what a great way to start a conversation”

“Max? You there?”

“Fine just get text bombed” 

“Suffer the wrath of Captain Bluebeard!”

Not wanting anymore pointless texts from Chloe, that would ensure her phone exploded, Max scurried to unlock her phone and open her messages.

“I don’t know, am I here?”

“Don’t be a smartass. Anyway what’s up, there must have been a reason for you to meme me like that”

“No reason, but now we are talking, want to get some lunch?”

“Damn it Caulfield, I fell for your trap. And hella yes do I want to get lunch”

“Come pick me up in 30 minutes”

"Sir, yes Sir!”

Chuckling at that last reply from Chloe, Max slowly pulled herself upright. She paced across her room placing her phone on charge. Then marched around her room, chasing different bits of clothing that had been scattered here and there around her room. Ever since Chloe had come back into her life Max had become a lot messier, however that didn’t come without its benefits. She was now a lot more carefree and relaxed. It was the happiest she had ever been in her life. As Max lazily slid her clothes on, she noticed an odd flicker outside of her window. She peered over, her interest piqued, and stood alongside the Tobanga was the ghostly figure of a doe. It glowed as if existing between realities. Max rushed across her room for her camera. However as she got back to the window the doe had vanished, the only thing that remained where the doe had stood was the grass that stretched out into the Oregon wilderness for miles. Once again Max’s phone buzzed, signalling Chloe’s arrival. Max shoved her camera, purse and any other essentials into her bag and shot out of the door racing towards the Blackwell parking lot.

“Hiya!” Max called, one arm raised waving towards Chloe as the punk stood leaned against her battered old truck dangling a cigarette out of her mouth.

“Wow, didn’t expect to see you here” Chloe shot back jokingly as she flung her right arm around Max’s shoulder. “So where does my favourite person want to eat?”

Max looked up at the bluenette as she guided her to the passenger side of the cab, gazing into her deep blue eyes getting lost in the loving sea that was Chloe.

“Earth to Max!” Chloe giggled as Max returned her focus on the conversation and the world around her.

“S-sorry, just... zoned.” Max managed to let out akwardly.  
“No need to apologise, but where do you want to eat?” Chloe’s voice was so soothing to Max’s ears, her words just made her feel comfortable and safe.

“I know a little place that’s got quite legit food” Max laughed.

“Oh? Please, do tell.”

“It’s a fine establishment that goes by the name ‘The Two Whales’ have you ever heard of it?” 

Chloe brought her hand to her chin making a mock thinking gesture. “You know, I can’t say I have. So Mad Max, you have my attention.” 

Chloe ran round to her side of the cab and jumped in, gesturing for Max to do the same. As Max slid into the passenger seat of the truck, she was blasted by the familiar scent of second hand smoke and weed that she had now closely related with Chloe. Max placed her bag between her legs and yanked on her seatbelt, clicking it into the slot beside her as Chloe did the same. Chloe shoved the key into the ignition, turned it round and then they shot off down the road into town, towards the Two Whales.

After a pleasant 5 minute car journey filled with chitchat about each others mornings they finally arrived at the fabled diner. Chloe slammed the rusted door behind her as she hopped out of her old, faithful truck and strutted forwards, turning to face Max as she slowly clambered out of the cab, grabbing her bag as she got out. Chloe grabbed Max and once again wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close as they strutted up and through the doors of the diner. They made their way along the diner to the booth which they basically owned, on account for how often they were in it. Max slid into the booth across from Chloe, grabbing a menu as she did so. As Max pondered what she was going to order, Chloe peered around the diner finding it mostly empty with just the truckers sitting at the bar with their usual drunken shenanigans. Joyce walked out of the saloon door from behind the counter and a smile washed over her face as she noticed Max and Chloe. Without any thought she made her way over to them.

“So, girls, what can I get for you this morning?” Joyce smiled, with a hint of glee in her tone.

“I’ll have some bacon and eggs please mom” Chloe said without thought, as though she had ordered it enough times already that it was coded into her brain.

“Sure thing honey, and Max what can I get you sweetie?”

“Oh, I-I’ll have the pancake stack please.” Max replied, grinning up at Joyce.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a second with coffee.” Joyce said as she started making her way behind the counter of the diner, starting to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Max placed the menu back down to the side as Joyce walked off. She then glanced up at the punk sitting across from her. Max carefully examined each part of Chloe’s face, the short blue hair just covering her forehead, her scrunched face as she concentrated whilst fiddling with something in her hands. Then Max found herself lost in Chloe’s eyes, the bright blue sent a chill down her spine, these eyes portrayed so much emotion from over the years. Every time Max looked at them, she never wanted to look away.

“Uh, hey Max... You alright there?” The question and puzzled expression, now plastered across Chloe’s face, ripped Max back to the diner. Chloe stared at Max, waiting for an answer. She raised her eyebrows as she thought Max was going to speak, but it had just transformed into an over exaggerated breath.  
Max lowered her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Then she quickly shot her head back up, facing directly towards Chloe. Her heart racing with her eyes staring at the bluenette.  
“C-chloe... I have something I need to tell you...” Max managed to let out, trying to not let her anxiousness take over.

“Yeah sure, what is it Max?” Chloe responded calmly, noticing that Max was feeling a bit off.

“Well, I-i uh...”

“Alright girls, here is your coffee, your food will be right out in a minute!” Joyce interrupted, placing two mugs full to the brim with fresh scalding hot coffee. She looked at the girls, offered a bright genuine smile and then made off to ridicule the truckers over some petty argument about god knows what.

“As I was... saying. Chloe... I-“

“I love you too Max” Chloe finished as she leaned over the table and gave Max a light peck on the nose.

Max’s face lit up bright red in an instant, as if she was about to explode. She stared back lovingly into Chloe’s eyes, only able to offer a smile as the flood of emotions washed over her. In a spur of the moment Max jumped up, leaning forwards over the table as Chloe just had to get even with Chloe. But as she did so, she heard a thud against the table. She slowly peered down, finding that she had knocked her mug over. With that she shrunk down into a ball hiding away from Chloe. In response Chloe got up and shuffled around the table to Max bringing her into a big hug which Max greatly embraced. “You goofball” Chloe muttered as she stood back up, making her way over to the counter to grab a cloth to clean up the mess with.


End file.
